


Jacqueline Zebrablanket's Backstory

by Zebrablanket



Series: SSO Medieval AU [17]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, sso - Freeform, sso medieval AU, star stable - Freeform, star stable online - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebrablanket/pseuds/Zebrablanket
Summary: My character's backstory for the medieval AU





	1. Part 1

It was the middle of the night as I quietly snuck out towards the stables. It was most likely after midnight, and the world seemed completely silent. The only thing running through my mind was the almost desperate need to leave the kingdom. I was a danger to everyone around me. In the stables, all the knights’ horses and my own horse all slept peacefully. Before waking my horse, I slipped into the armory. Since my parents were knights, they had some armor kept here. I was around the same height as my mom so I knew her armor would most likely fit. While I was desperate to go as fast as I could, I knew it would be suicide to head out without any protection. None of the torches were lit, so the armory was pitch black. I knew exactly where to find my mom’s two sets of armor. She had two, a lighter set for general travel, and a heavy set for when she knew she was heading to battle. I chose the lighter set, knowing I needed to be able to move quickly. I pulled it on over my clothes, only able to hope I was doing it correctly in the dark. Once I was fairly sure I had it done correctly, I grabbed my horse’s tack. The ornate lilac tack would make it clear to others I was from Silverglade, but I didn’t exactly have any other options. I brought it over to my horse, Warrior, and gently touched his face. He was a beautiful horse, he had the majestic build of a Frisian but had a blanket appaloosa coat.  
“We’re leaving pal” I whispered to the horse. I started quickly putting on his tack.  
I didn’t really want to leave, Silverglade was such a nice place to live. My family was well off, which meant I had a good future ahead of me as a knight. I knew I couldn’t stay though. Tears started to flow as I checked the girth one last time and mounted up outside the stables. I had never felt so confilcted. I wanted to stay so badly, but kept reminding myself I couldn’t. If I stayed I could cause another disaster. I’d grabbed a sword on the way out and it now hung at my hip. I looked back at the stables one last time. They looked fine now, but I still remember the disaster less than a year ago. The fire. The fire that I’d caused. I had been only 15, grooming my father’s horse. Something fell, I still don’t know what, and spooked the mare. She lashed out at me with the hoof I’d been cleaning, knocking me to the ground. I used my hands to break my fall, but my right hand seemed to ignite out of nowhere. The fire quickly grabbed the hay scattered on the ground and spread. I threw a bucket of water at it from a stall, but it was too large for that to stop it already. I started panicking, throwing open stall doors, and shouting for help. People answered my call, but the fire was spreading unnaturally fast. We tried so hard to get the horses out, but some couldn’t be reached in time. The building collapsed, killing them. The screams of the animals that didn’t make it still echoed in my mind. They had died because of me. I wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone else if I left. It was the only way. At this point I was completely sobbing, but forced myself to stay silent while doing so.  
“It’s the only way” I whispered to my horse.  
I pushed Warrior into a swift trot through town, and soon reached the eastern edge of it. I stopped and gave my childhood home one last look from next to the wall.  
“Goodbye” I said despite the fact that only Warrior could hear it.  
I turned around and jumped a broken part of the wall, I’d found it in my mom’s patrol records last week and planned to use it from the start. I’d planned this whole escape for about a week before actually leaving. I also had some money, and a set of horse armor in my saddle bags just in case I needed it. I galloped off into the night with no destination in mind. I was free from worry for the first time in over a year. Out here I couldn’t hurt anyone else. Whatever magic I had wouldn’t claim any more lives. Despite the sadness, I couldn’t help but smile. I had no idea where I’d end up, but I’d get to see so many places. Being a knight sounded cool, but this way I could go wherever I wanted and do whatever I wanted. I was completely free.


	2. Part 2

After leaving, I’d ridden for a few hours. I started out fast, but slowed to a trot once I could no longer see Silverglade. I’d stopped somewhere in the woods to the northeast. I was still near the edge of the woods, but I didn’t want to make my horse travel for too long so late at night, and I was exhausted with my lack of sleep. Using some of the supplies I’d brought with me, I made a little campsite. Warrior was tied to a nearby tree. My camp was definitely a mess, but it worked. I used a piece of flint on the edge of my sword to light a fire to help keep any animals away. I hadn’t dared trying to create that magical fire again since the barn was destroyed. The kingdom had talked about it for so long afterward, I’m pretty sure all of mainland Jorvik knew about it by now. Nobody knew the cause still. I had the feeling they’d be afraid of me if they did. Many people didn’t believe in magic still, I hadn’t even believed in it until that day. It sparked quite the controversy on the topic, as there had been no fire hazards around at all. I’d lived the rest of my time there afraid someone would figure it out. The guilt had been eating me alive. It felt easier to breath out here in the woods, with nobody else around. Despite having to sleep on the cold ground, I slept better then I had in a long time. By the time I woke up, the sun was shining bright. Warrior had somehow untied himself, giving me a scare until I realized he was just grazing nearby. I’d have to start tying him in places he could eat easily, I couldn’t exactly lug hay around with me. After a quick breakfast of food I’d taken with me, I mounted up. I had no idea where I was going, I just wanted to keep going further from Silverglade. I didn’t even bother finding a road, I didn’t want others noticing me this close to Silverglade. Closer to Firgrove, the kingdom off to the east, was probably a better area to travel the roads in. I started traveling eastward with that in mind. The next few days weren’t eventful. I quickly figured out how to hunt for food. I didn’t have a long range weapon, so I had to be quick with my sword. Once again, I refused to try and use the magical fire. I was too afraid of causing a mess with it. Eventually though, my hand would be forced. Riding off road meant nobody could help me in a bad situation. Something bandits loved to take advantage of. I’d been traveling for about two weeks, and had just crossed the river leading into Firgrove’s land the day before. I was riding at a calm walk, in no rush whatsoever. Suddenly, a rider wearing a dark hood raced out in front of me, sliding to a halt. They had a spear in their right hand, and pointed it towards me. I pulled out my sword quickly and readied myself for a fight. Three more riders came out and surrounded me.  
“What do you want!?” I shouted at them.  
“Drop your weapon and give us the horse and everything with it” a male voice demanded. It was the lead hood guy talking, the one in front of me.  
Trying to take my stuff was one thing, trying to take Warrior was on an entirely different level. This horse was more precious than gold to me. Knowing I was outnumbered, I tried to bargain.  
“I can give you some money but that’s it!” I replied. I was too naive at the time to know thieves like these guys never settled for only some things.  
The guy attacked with his spear, the others drew weapons as well. I saw two axes and a sword. Surrounded by these guys the fight seemed hopeless. I was wearing down quickly. I knew I could use fire to get out of this, but I was still afraid. Who knew what the fire could do if I couldn’t put it out. I had a gash on my sword arm that was bleeding, and a smaller one on my left leg. I then realized, I kept worrying about how bad the fire would be for people around me but this time I needed to hurt them. The only people around me were a threat, and I would end up killing or injuring them in a good situation anyway. So I took a deep breath and tried to replicate how I felt back in that barn. I had felt a specific energy in my hand when I did it, and I tried to reach that same energy. It wasn’t working. I suddenly fell off Warrior, shoved by someone. One of the thieves reached for his reins, and time seemed to slow for me.  
“No!” I yelled grabbing for the guy’s arm. My hand lit on fire as I grabbed him. It would’ve been a useless move without burning his arm. He screamed and pulled his arm away. I got to my feet, and quickly tried to control the magic. If I could just start shooting fire around, they’d go away. It took a few minutes, during which they were still trying to grab my horse, and attack me. Finally, I shot a fireball at one of them, setting his clothes on fire. I used the distraction as a chance, and jumped on Warrior to gallop off. Two of them tried to give chase, but I was able to outrun them. I couldn’t stop thinking about this magic after that incident. It was clear I could control it if I wanted to, but I had no idea how to even call it unless I was in a fearful situation. Even after summoning it, the fire was very hard to control. On one hand, I still didn’t want to use it at all. On the other hand, it could prove useful for self defense as I’d found today. After two days of traveling and thinking I figured out what to do. If I practiced it and controlled it, then in theory I wouldn’t summon it without control, preventing things like the barn fire from happening again. The bonus was that I’d gain an advantage in combat as well. As afraid of it as I was, I knew in the long run it would be helpful. After all, I still wasn’t an expert in sword fighting, I’d been practicing at my camps every evening but I most certainly still wasn’t anywhere near a knight’s level of fighting yet. Using fire could allow me to win a mismatched fight, like the four against one situation from before. Combine that magic with better use of a sword and I’d rarely ever have to worry as I traveled. Both about myself and those around me.


	3. Part 3

Over the next few weeks on my way to Firgrove, I started practicing magic. I wasn’t able to actually get anything to happen for a good week and a half. Eventually I was able to light my evening fire magically. I couldn’t get it to leave my hand though. Shooting fireballs would make it useful in hunting for food, but it seemed stuck to my hand every time I summoned it. I could only assume I needed more practice. After around 4 weeks total since crossing the river, I finally could see the gates to Firgrove. The guards at the gates let me in, most likely because I looked like a knight from Silverglade with my tack and armor. The sun had just risen when I walked into the kingdom. I was in need of supplies. I had only packed the necessities, but I had quickly found I needed more. I’d hunted for food by leaving small traps overnight and getting lucky with hiding in the bushes with a sword up until now, but I really needed a bow and some arrows. It also couldn’t hurt to stock up on extra food so I wouldn’t have to hunt for the first couple days after leaving. As I walked past the horse paddocks, I heard a familiar voice.  
“Jacky?” the female voice asked, sounding confused.  
I instantly tensed, worrying it was someone from home. After seeing who it was, I relaxed. It was Ali, a childhood friend of mine. She looked different though. She wore more noble clothes, and seemed to move a bit more like the higher class usually do. I’d known her because her farm had been somewhat near Silverglade, and I’d stop to say hello when I was out in that direction. She also stopped to see me when she was in Silverglade. I hadn’t know she’d moved away, though that would explain the large time gap since I’d last seen her. Yet I also didn’t know if she knew I’d run away yet, so I decided to proceed with caution.  
“Hi Ali” I greeted, pulling Warrior to a halt.  
“What are you doing here?” She asked. Then after a moment added  
“Isn’t that your mother’s armor? Why do you have it?”  
“It’s a long story” I replied. She had been a pretty good friend. I decided to tell her that I had left, but I still was unsure how’d she would react to the magic.  
“I left Silverglade. The reason why is just too long a story to tell now” I replied to her questions. I decided she’d be the best one to ask about supplies. It was also an excuse to change the topic.  
“Do you know where I can get some supplies for a decent price?” I asked her. I must’ve looked bothered by the questions about why I was here, because much to my surprise she led me over to a shop instead of questioning me further.   
After buying all the supplies I’d needed, I decided to ask about where I could sleep. Even though I easily could camp near the town, the idea of an actual bed sounded really nice.  
“Do you know where I could stay for the night?” I asked.  
“I don’t, but I know someone we can ask” she told me.   
I followed her across the town, but I quickly recognized where we were going.  
“Um, are we going to someone like important?” I asked.  
I was a bit worried nobility would recognize me and tell someone in Silverglade I was here.  
“Yeah, Duchess Zelda. I work for her and she’s really nice” Ali replied.  
“Maybe I should tell you why I left then, before we go in front of nobility” I told her. If anyone could judge how this duchess would respond it was her, Ali seemed to really like her from the way she spoke. I ended up telling her the full story, including the barn fire. It actually felt good to confide in someone after so long being alone. I felt like a huge weight had been taken off my chest. At first she was skeptical, so after making sure nobody was around I showed her a small fireball. After a whole lot more discussion about it I finally asked  
“So will the duchess here tell them I’m here then? They’ve probably sent out a description by now since as far as they know I’m just missing” I asked her.  
“I don’t think she will, she hasn’t mentioned hearing about you missing yet. If you just tell her your first name and ask her not to mention to them you’re here you should be ok” she explained.  
“She won’t find that suspicious?” I questioned.  
“Not if you don’t seem suspicious, and I can vouch for you” Ali reassured me.  
“Alright then, let’s get this over with” I agreed.  
This meeting could make or break my escape. If she didn’t tell Silverglade I was here, I could use this place as a supply point. Yet if she spoke to them, I’d probably have to run all the way to the harvest counties to finally get away, and that was a long ride with no breaks from here. I left Warrior tied up outside the large building and walked in with my childhood friend.  
I knew how to address nobles. Being the child of two knights, I was raised around them. After all, if I hadn’t left I would’ve become a knight. When we walked in, Ali introduced me.  
“Duchess Zelda, this is my childhood friend Jacky” she told the duchess.  
I gave a polite bow and spoke  
“Greetings Duchess, I was wondering if I was able to stay the night in town.”  
Much to my surprise, she wasn’t suspicious of me, at least she didn’t speak like she was.  
“Welcome, Jacky. Considering it is Ali who knows you, and I trust Ali, I will allow you to stay in Firgrove for the evening. I will give Ali directions to an inn that you can stay at. I am assuming that if you are coming to me before scouting out an inn for yourself, you must be low on shillings. Do not worry about that, I will take care of the price. One night will not cost much,” she told me, winking playfully.  
Just before leaving, I had to ask the risky question.  
“Your Grace, if you don’t mind, could you not mention to anyone in Silverglade that I was in town? I can’t really explain it, but my life could be on the line”  
She briefly showed surprise on her face, but quickly covered it up. She ended up agreeing, but gave me a warning  
“I’ll trust that you’re honest because Ali is close to you, but if you do anything suspicious in this town I’ll contact Silverglade right away”  
I knew that was only because she didn’t know if I was a criminal or not. I agreed and thanked her. I wasn’t planning on committing any crimes here or anywhere.  
As I mounted Warrior, I sighed in relief.   
“That was the most stressful meeting I’ve ever been to” I told Ali.  
“I can imagine” she replied “must be weird telling a ruler not to tell an allied kingdom that you’re in town”  
As we made it to the inn I thanked Ali.  
“Thanks so much for helping me. I’ll be heading out in the morning, but I’ll probably be back from time to time for supplies” I told her.  
“No problem really! I’ll probably be by the horse pastures in the morning again, if you can stop and say goodbye on the way out!” she said.  
“Will do!” I replied, waving goodbye as she walked off.  
I rented a room at the inn, and they gave Warrior a nice stall to sleep in. It was nice to be able to sleep without worrying something would jump out at me. I slept better that night than I had for a long time.


End file.
